MANA Verses Destiny
by Datguy7788
Summary: Team MANA often find themselves in troublesome situation. Their leader would try his best to defuse the situation through peace. Two would need to be held back from punching the problem. And the last... he simply doesn't care what happens. But in the end the problem would be solved... even if that means several broken bones along the way.


**Chapter 1: Good morning, better day**

Despite his best efforts the night before, the sun's beams still found a way through the shades and illuminated the dark room. Most people would be awakened by the sun's brightness, but Marigold was already wide awake. He had tried everything to sleep the night before, reading a book, drinking relaxing tea, shutting out all light in his room. But, despite all his efforts, he barely got any sleep the night before. The last thing he remembered was finally falling asleep around eleven-thirty at night, so he struggled a bit to keep his eyes open.

So with his room now brightened by the sun, Marigold decided it was time to finally get out of bed. Although he was slow, the young man finally found his way to the bathroom and it didn't take long for the room to be filled with steam. After a short shower he reappeared from the bathroom dressed for the day ahead of him. He wanted to make a good impression so his hair was neatly combed and his nails clipped. His teeth were a pearl like white and his hair condition caused him to smell subtly of cinnamon. His black shoes were shined to the point they became mirrors and his red socks engraved with his initials stood out. His red dress pants were wrinkle free along with his red and black three piece suit. Overall he looked like a performer getting ready opening night and the way Marigold often acted, it might as well be.

As he descended to stairs he was surprised to find a table full of food, eggs, pancakes, fruit, and other delicious morning food. He was also surprised to find his mother sitting down at the table ready for the morning. She often needed help getting out of bed and starting her day. In a matter of moments a plate full of breakfast was ready as he sat down near the window appreciating the morning sky. "I can't remember the last time you made breakfast." Marigold said thinking back to his early childhood when his mother made breakfast for him every morning.

His mother smiled as nodded, remembering the early mornings they used to share. His mother was a tall woman with deep brown eyes. She had gotten sick long ago and every day she would get weaker and weaker. Her muscles were almost non existence and her hair was cut short. She often had trouble doing simple tasks and spent most of her day reading or working on her novel. Marigold did his best to make sure his mother was as comfortable as possible, bring her tea, giving her back rubs, and doing all the household chores. His mother often chastised him for doing so as she didn't want to feel like a burden but Marigold knew she was too proud to admit she couldn't do it herself.

"Well it's going to be the last breakfast you're going to eat here. I thought it would be appropriate to send my little hero off with a nice home cooked meal." She said smiling warmly and pinching her son's cheek. No matter how old Marigold had grown his mother always pinched his cheek. If she was happy, pinch his cheek. If she was mad, pinch his cheek. It was her way of showing affection.

Marigold laugh as his mother let his cheek go. "Come on now mom, I'll be back for vacations, in between years, and just whenever I miss you." He said giving his mother a smile. Marigold took a lot of pride in his smile. No matter how his mother or friends were feeling whenever he flashed a smile it always seems to brighten their mood. And this time was no different, that smile gave his mother a small comfort despite her new circumstances.

"Still I want to treat my little baby once more before he becomes a big strong man." His mother said mockingly. But deep down she was serious. Marigold's parents had know each other since childhood. After his father completed his training at Beacon his mother always said he was a different person. She said all the killing and missions weighed on his psychic over time.

"Don't worry I'll always be your little boy." Marigold said kissing his mother's forehead. He then quickly finished his breakfast and put his dishes away. After putting his dishes away he took a seat down on the couch and waited for his ride. His mother also took a seat in the living room and quickly feel asleep, needing all the rest she could get. Marigold watched her drift off to sleep as he relaxed and tried to remain calm. Because, today was the day. The day he was finally going to Beacon academy. He didn't live in Vale, rather one of the many small islands off the coast. So going to Vale was a journey in itself. He didn't own a car and the airport was too far away. So he was counting on his mother's nurse to give him a ride.

His mother's nurse would take him to the airport and then the nurse would take over care for his mother. Although he didn't want to admit it, Marigold wasn't comfortable leaving. Sure, Beacon was his dream but he was worried for his mother regardless. What if her health got worse? Or she was in a accident? Of course his mother told him to go to Beacon and chastised him for using her as an excuse for not chasing his dream. But who wouldn't feel guilty for leaving their sick mother behind?

Marigold was lost in thought as the doorbell went off. "Come in." Marigold said as the door opened and the nurse stepped through.

"Hey there Goldy, how's she holding up?" The nurse asked. The nurse was a young man in his late twenties. He was trying to get his doctorate and took side jobs caring for those who couldn't care for themselves. The nurse was nice, caring, and had a deep understating of his patients. Although Marigold was paying him through his inheritance he always saw the nurse as a uncle.

Marigold stood up from the couch, "Not bad, she made breakfast for me this morning. Should be some left." He said pointing to the table of food. "You have to try the waffles, there to die for."

The nurse laughed, "I'll have to try some latter. So you ready to go?" He asked.

Marigold nodded as his bags appeared from around the corner. Each bag was held by a pair of disembodied hands. That was Marigold's semblance, Magician's Assistant. At least that's what he called it. If he was being honest with himself he didn't really know how his semblance worked. One day he could just make hands… appear. He didn't know where they came from or how they got there. But he didn't question it. It would rude to kick a gift horse in the mouth, and quite the gift it was. While most semblances had little application out of combat his semblance had almost infinite applications. Having a extra pair around the house helping to clean, cook, and take care of other chores made things infinitely more easier. It also helped in combat confusing his opponents or catching them off guard.

Marigold turned back to the living room and to his mother who was resting on the arm chair. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Mom?" He asked waking her up gently.

"Hmm? Are you leaving already?" His mother responded still not fully awake. Her eyes still half closed and her words slow.

"Yeah mom, I'm leaving." Marigold said gripping her hand tighter. This was supposed to be a joyful occasion, but deep down he felt sorrow.

His mother wrapped her arms around her son and hugged her tightly. She used all of strength to hold him as tight as possibly. "You go out there and you blow their socks off. Alright?" She asked him petting his hair.

"I will mom…. I'll make you both proud." He said hugging his mom back. The two stood there embracing each other. Both not wanting to let go. But they had to, and to his own surprise Marigold let go first. He kissed his mother's forehead, "I love you mom."

"I love you too my golden dream." His mother said referring to his nickname for him. All the golden nicknames came from Marigold's deep yellow eyes. Although he couldn't confirm it, he swore in the right light his eyes would shimmer and sparkle.

Marigold turned to the nurse, "Lead the way." He said taking his bags and following the nurse to his car. He quickly put his bags away and jumped into the passenger seat as the nurse started the car. Within a minute the car was making its way towards the airport and the house getting smaller and smaller by the second.

Marigold watched as the house disappeared from sight until the last second. Then when it was gone he sighed and slumped down in his seat and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a deck of playing cards and began to perform small hands tricks with them.

"She'll be fine goldy." The nurse said offering words of comfort to the teen.

"I know…." He said trailing off into thought as he began making his way to his new home. A home he had only seen once before. A home he hoped would be as warm and bright as he remembered it was.

* * *

The sun's beams lightly tickled the face of Albino as he blinked his eyes in response. Although he had spent he had spent late last night working on his comic, he wasn't tired. Rather the morning excited him as he jumped out of bed. Today was the day he would join the great heros of legends at Beacon Academy. But before he could join their ranks he had to do his morning stretches. Making sure he wasn't stiff was an important part of being an artist and comic. Albino began to stretch his legs, arms, and fingers in a series of sketches.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Albino said as he finished stretching out each individual finger. He then sat down at his desk and opened up his journal. He liked to keep a detailed memoir of his life and even his dreams. With lightning speed he wrote down his thoughts for the morning and the dreams he had the night before.

Just as he finished writing the door to his room and a butler is a suit came inside carrying a white outfit. "Your outfit for the day sir." He said placing the clothes one of the chairs. Albino nodded as the butler walked back outside leaving him to get dressed in private.

Within seconds Albino was dressed for the day. He started out his outfit with a long white coat that had several large golden buttons running down the middle. Under the jacket was a black and white stripped shirt along with long baggy white pants. He keep these baggy white pants up with a leather betl that had a golden buckler. He then finished off his outfit with ankle high brown boots that had a large front facing zipper. Albino's sense of fashion was eccentric and although people would whisper behind his back he didn't care. He let fools talk behind his back, he would deal with real problems that faced him directly.

As Albino looked around his room for what could be the last time he didn't feel any sorrow. He would miss the butlers who would bring him breakfast every morning and the absolute control he had over his space. But, hardships were all a part of being a hero. And that's what Albino wanted more than anything in the world. He wanted the hero experience personally, he wanted to know what it was truly like to have a grave duty and responsibility on one's shoulders. To know that death was waiting around every corner. He didn't want to be a hero for the sake of others though, rather he knew his experiences from being a hunter would give the best inspiration for his comics and art. How else would he become world famous without the proper inspiration?

Albino grabbed his satchel full of art supplies and headed out into the hallway. He found the butler waiting for him. "Are you ready to depart sir?" The butler asked.

Albino nodded, "The faster we leave the sooner I arrived at Beacon. Bring my bags out to the car." He said as the butler nodded walking into his room to retrieve his bags.

The Araki family wasn't like other wealthy families from Atlas. Most families were concerned with staying wealthy and keeping up their appearance. These families wanted as much power as they could hold on to. And while some members of his own family may have this mentality, Albino was different. He didn't care about the money, power, or fame. To him, being a good artist meant putting out what he believed to be his best work. So unlike his younger sister, Albino asked for little. He took the small room upstairs where he could work in peace. He did his own laundry and cleaned his room. The only time he ever asked for anything was for meals. He once tried to make his own meals and gave everyone in the family food poisoning he was officially banned from the kitchen. In short, he was a simple man with a very vivid imagination.

As Albino descended the long flight of stairs he found his family waiting for him by the door. His father who didn't look a day over thirty despite being the oldest family member. His mother who could be stern but was always available to offer a kind word. His older brother who was a officer in the Atlas army and proud of that fact. And finally his younger sister, who Albino described as… a brat.

"Hmm? What has you all up at this time in the morning?" Albino asked surprised to see his family waiting for him. It was unlike the entire family to be gather all at once. His father was often busy with work and his mother was busy with her fashion line. His sister was often wasting her day away by playing games and making silly demands. His brother was more often than not found in the gym whenever he was on leave. But there was one thing the entire family was known for, and that was not saying goodbye. The Araki family had a different mentality when it came to goodbye. It wasn't goodbye to them, it was 'when we meet again'. Because the Araki family believed that the important people in your life were all tied together. That if you wanted to see them again, destiny would bring you together.

"I wanted to go back to breakfast but father insisted we see you off." Albino's younger sister said crossing her arms. He lips forming a pout and her brow wrinkled. She hated it when people told her what to do and hated her older brother even more. To her, he was pretentious know it all who need to come back to reality. They were only a year apart and yet Albino treated her like she was five.

Albino's father laughed. "I know we're not much for sappy goodbyes, but I thought the least we can do is see you off. Going halfway around the world to train for four years is quite the experience." His father said. When Albino told his father he wanted to go to Beacon to train, his mother and brother protested. His mother wanted him to focus on his artistic skills and help her design the next season of fashion. His brother thought that Atlas Academy would make a better school. His sister was simply happy to see him leave.

When Albino told his family, father simply nodded as he put forth the proper paperwork allowing him to apply. Albino and his father had a interesting relationship. They understood each other without the needs for words. So he didn't need to explain to his father why he wanted to go to Beacon. "Indeed, it will be quite the experience. I hope it changes me for the better." Albino said putting the objective of his journey bluntly.

"I still don't see why you can't go to Atlas Academy. Brother went there and he turned out fine." His sister said. She wanted him gone more than anyone else but to her, this trip seemed like another extravagance fancy of his. Like how he spent three weeks up in the mountains to get inspired for the winter fashion season. Or when he spent a month working on a farm for inspiration in his comic.

Albino sighed as he placed a finger on temple. "You really don't know anything do you? It's not about coming out strong. It's all about the journey and the story told. Who better to tell that tale than me?" He said rolling his eyes and sighing. He didn't expect her to understand despite him explaining it to her for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Whatever." His sister said turning her head. She was done putting up with his attitude. In her mind it was good riddance to an annoyance.

"I had the staff pack you plenty of clothes. I also had them pack some of my new outfits for this season. Tell me what you think about them when you get a chance." His mother said hugging her son. Of course it always came back to fashion with his mother. While his father ran a successful industry in selling and trading ancient artifacts, his mother brought the other half of the fortunate with her fashion. Both men and women would line up at stores days after her clothes were announced. Albino helped his mother when he could, but he was always more concerned with his own work.

"I'll see what I can do mother." Albino responded before turning to his brother. "So brother, is there anything you wish to say to me before I depart?" He asked. Albino and his brother had always gotten along well. Although his older brother always held a small grudge against him. Albino's semblance allowed him to create barriers. These barriers were often drawn by Albino through the use of a fountain pen. He could make the barriers as big or small as he wanted. Albino was completely reliant on his semblance, not bothering to train in practical weapons with his brother.

"Nah, I know you little bro. You're going to be fine. Just try to save some glory for the rest of you classmates." His brother said shaking Albino's hand. Deep down Albino did have his brother to thank. If he hadn't trained him to pass the physical tests, he would have never been accepted to Beacon.

"And I wish you luck in the military brother." Albino responded. He then walked past his family and out to the front of the house where the car was waiting. For a brief moment he turned back to see his family as the doors closed. He wasn't sure why but deep down he felt like this would be the last time he saw them. Maybe he was nervous deep down, or maybe he cared for them more than he thought. Regardless of the reason, a small tear escaped his face as he took a seat in the car.

He wiped the tear from his face as he pulled out his sketchpad. He quickly began to draw his family home as the car drove away. Of course he could draw the house from memory but as he always said, 'it was better to get a first hand experience for inspiration'.

* * *

Despite the loud snoring coming from his room the entire house was somehow still asleep. Maybe over the years his parents had adjusted. Or maybe they bought high powered earmuffs. No one knew for certain. But when the morning sun shined in his room, Nemo was slow to wake. Nemo waved at the sunlight hoping to dispel it. But despite his best efforts the sunlight continued to assaulting his face.

Nemo frowned as he jumped out of bed, "Alright you yellow devil, I'm up, I'm up." He said cursing the sun for its bright waves. Nemo made his way past all the junk food, paper wrappers, and lose ammo to the closet. After a few minutes he re emerged ready for the day.

He always wore his lucky trip pointed hat along with with a blue bandanna underneath. Nemo also wore a white collared shirt with a blue bandanna wrapped around his waist. He then put on his favorite coat, it had blue and red strips and opened in the middle with two open facing collars. For pants he wore a pair of old red leather pants and then the pair of leather boots he had been wearing since he was ten. To anyone looking at his outfit they would claim he was a sailor or a pirate of some kind. Nemo would respond by smacking them on the head and telling them to refer to him as a pirate. That's the way he dressed and that's what he wanted to be called. Even if it made some of the local children laugh. His clothes were also in small stains along with the smell of seawater that would never wash out.

Nemo made his way to the bathroom and quickly braided his long black hair into a ponytail that reached down to his shoulders. He then followed up by washing his face and cleaning his fingernails. He often had to deal with dirt and sand so just by shaking his hands he could cause a beach to appear. Usually he wouldn't put this much work into his appearance. But today was different. Today he was going to Beacon Academy.

After washing up Nemo made his way downstairs and to the kitchen table not surprised to find his parents already eating breakfast. "Your three minutes late." His father said not making eye contact but knowing his son was in the room just by the sound of his footsteps.

"Get off my back old man, I'm on my own time." Nemo responded pointing at himself with his thumb and sneering. This action caused his mother to stand up and smack his head with a newspaper.

"What did we say about talking back?" His mother asked while assaulting him with the newspaper. He had plenty of warnings about talking back before this point but each time he needed to be reminded.

"Ow, I learned my lesson. Call of the kraken." Nemo said trying to shield himself from his mother's fury. His father nodded at his mother who stopped hitting him with the newspaper. Nemo let out a sigh of relief as he sat down at the table and began to eat. To his surprise he found all his favorite breakfast foods. Eggs, bacon, orange juice, waffles, and a bit of ham. But what really caught him off guard was that fact that his mother was eating eggs. She hated eggs.

"Whats this all about?" Nemo asked eyeing his father as he stabbed a waffle with his fork and took a bite. He was never one for table manners and just because someone made him a hot meal didn't mean he would act proper at the table. It was hard to get Nemo to do anything he didn't want to do. Which is why his parents had to ways of convincing him to do what they said. Some sort of physical force, for example smacking him with a newspaper or bending his arm back. Or the more difficult but successful way, a bribe.

So when Nemo found all his favorite food in the table he knew his parents were trying to bribe him in some way. "Your mother just wanted to make you a nice meal before you left is all." His father said taking a sip of coffee.

"Uh huh. And you don't want anything? Nothing at all?" Nemo asked raising a eyebrow in suspicion. Most people thought Nemo was stupid and while he sometimes lacked common sense, he had a extraordinary eye for detail. He could notice that a flower was a different color in a field of a thousand from a hundred yards away. So this situation was already had several red flags for him. Sure his parents were acting normal but the food… it wasn't something his parents did often. Only when they wanted something from him.

"Well I just wanted to remind you what you would be giving up if you left for Beacon." His mother said referencing her food. Nemo loved his mother's cooking and it was a deadly card to play against him. Deep down they knew it was also more than the food they were talking about.

Nemo sighed, "How many times do I have to say this? I'm not joining the Atlas Navy? I'm a free spirit bound to chase adventure on the high seas." He said standing up in his chair and flexing his muscles as if he was looking off into the sunset.

Nemo came a family of famous naval explorers. His great grandfather helped charted the world as they knew it. His grandfather played a major role in designing ships to combat the Grimm at sea and also helped fight in the great war. And his father also fought in the great war and was promoted to admiral of his own ship. His mother was also a navy officer serving in the special divisions, meaning she went on critical solo missions for the navy. His sister was a rising star in the Atlas navy reaching the status of officer at a young age and getting closer and closer to the rank of Admiral with each passing day. So when Nemo said he rather go to Beacon than Atlas of course this caused… trouble. For weeks Nemo and his parents back and forth. Arguing from day till night. But eventually they knew their son was going to do what he does best, and what was whatever he wanted. And nothing on this planet short of entire army could stop him.

So coking Nemo's favorite food for breakfast was their last ditch attempt at getting to change his mind. Ndmo however had already made his mind up the moment he decided he want to go to Beacon. "But Nemo, consider all you could get done in Atlas. With the connections we have and your skills you could reach officer in less than a year. And if you combat instructors weren't just blowing smoke then you could even join the special division in no time at all." His mother said trying to convince him to stay. "And sit down, you look like a idiot."

Nemo sat back down and went back to his meal. "Sorry mum, you're out of your league. I'm going to Beacon even if I have to swim there." He said a mouthful of food. Most people would take Nemo claim to swim there. However, considering as a child he made it quite a distance before someone pulled him back to shore they knew he was serious.

"Fine, will you at least call us? Give us updates?" His father asked sighing. Nemo's parents had a stubborn child so they had to take their victors where they could. Even if that meant getting the occasional update, it was better than nothing.

Nemo nodded, "I'll call you when I can find the time." He responded finishing his meal. He then stood up and stretched. "Alright the bus to the port will be here soon. I better get going before I'm late." He said hugging his mom and dad. Despite how they argue and sometimes try to punish each other Nemo's family loved each other. And they liked to shower their affection physical. This meant long and tight hugs.

"Alright then." Nemo's mother said hugging her son. "Don't you get there and disappoint us you hear?" Nemo's mother sighed deeply, she wasn't sure what made Nemo so rebellious. Deep down she blamed herself. She was the one who read him all those stories at night that made him become obsessed with pirates. But, just because her son was a stubborn fool that didn't mean she didn't love him with all her heart.

"Don't forget, your son is gonna be one the most fearsome and legendary pirate to ever sail the seas! And I won't be coming back home until the world knows my name!" Nemo shouted pumping out his chest. Nemo's dream was a simple one. To become a legendary pirate to be feared by the entire world. Of course, this was easier said than done but if Nemo was too hard headed to chase another dream. It was become a legend, or die trying.

"When I see a man worthy of that title I'll let them know." His father said scoffing. Nemo's father was a hard man. It took a lot to impress him, even more to get him to smile. But deep down he had a sense of pride for his son. It wasn't easy to defy tradition and make your own path in the world. Even if it was a stupid and reckless path.

Nemo frowned, "Just you wait! I'll be a bigger man than anyone in our family!" He shouted trying to prove his point. He wasn't mad at his father's comment, more afraid of what would happen if he couldn't back up his talk.

"You're going to be a bigger person than you sister?" His father asked raising a eyebrow in suspicion. Nemo's sister followed tradition and had a very strict code of conduct. Many a night Nemo would come back home to find his sister waiting for him when everyone else had fallen asleep. And she always had a punishment ready.

Nemo gulped thinking about all the late night torment he had received from her. He didn't want to dwell on it any further and moved the conversation. "So, we should probably get going now am I right?" He asked finishing up his breakfast.

His father nodded. "Yes you should get going. You're going to be late at this point." He said, standing up and stretching out his back. "Come on we'll take the Highwind."

Nemo nearly gasped in shock, barely holding himself back. "The Highwind? I thought we only used it for special ceremonies. I didn't even know it was still seaworthy." He said smiling from ear to ear. The Highwind was the ancestral boat of the Apollo family. It was used when the first member of the family set off to seas to help discover the world. Nemo had always believed that after it was used in the great war that it would never sail again.

"Well I've been fixing it up. It's still has some dents and dings but she'll sail. If you want to make your own path, do it in the same boat our family has been using for generations." His father said grabbing his coat off the wall.

Nemo stood up and saluted. "I won't let you do!" He said too excited to care he justed saluted. Sure Nemo wasn't much for tradition but this opportunity only came once in a lifetime. He couldn't let it slip away.

"Good because after we get to Vale you're keeping it. I want weekly updates on its status and if I find one thing wrong I'm going to drag you back to Atlas." His father said.

Nemo could barely contain himself. It was everything he ever wanted coming true. He was going to Beacon, in the family ship that made them legends, and he was going to keep it in the end! He couldn't think of anything better to start off his new path in life. As he followed his father outside he turned back to his mother. He gave her a quick salute with two of his fingers and a smile. She returned the gesture as Nemo closed the door behind him, following his father down to the docks. Nemo's house was on the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean so getting down to the docks took no time at all.

As Nemo walked along the wooden dock and looked out to the rising sun he couldn't help but see and endless possibility stretching out before him. He would have as many adventures as the waves crashing on the shore and he would be as loud as the strongest gust of wing. Nemo jumped on the Highwind and began to unlatch it from the dock as his father opened the sail. The Highwind slowly drifted off into the ocean as Nemo stood at the front, a foot raised on the small bowsprit. "Hold on to your treasurer, cause I'm about to plunder it!" He seemed to shouted at the world as he clenched his fist around the golden sun.

* * *

Captain Lucas was not a fool, nor was he lazy. He had been the captain of his ship for the past twenty years of his life. And like every morning before it was time for him to walk the deck. He woke up just before the sun would rise and check his ship for any damage. It wasn't that he didn't trust his night crew, he just preferred to see everything with his own eyes. But today was different, he made his way to the front of the ship he found one his passengers sitting on the deck.

The passengers seemed to a be young man, at least in his late teens. He was massive, even while he was sitting. His hair dark black hair was cut back leaving a mohawk on his head with short bun at the back of his head. The young man had short red linen shirt on with a dirty and faded brown vest on top. The vest was opened up along with the shirt leaving a view from his chest to his stomach. The linen shirt had thick gray cuffs that wrapped around his arms and a design of a lion on the right arm. He wore baggy brown pants with a massive leather belt and was as equally worn out as the vest. He had tight leather boots on that went up to his also wore two large leather gauntlets with heavy padding on the arms. The gauntlet also had iron rivets running down the side adding a low glow. The gauntlet had small leather holes where his fingers went allowing more flexibility.

What surprised the captain the most however was the short tail on his back. If the captain had to guess, he was some sort of lion fanus based of the lion design on his sleeve. The young man was sitting facing the sun in a mediating position. His eyes were closed and both his hands were closed tight in fists. The young man pushed his fists together as he seems unaware of the captain's presence. That was until he finally spoke.

"Good morning to you Captain." The young man said not opening his eyes or standing up from his meditation.

Captain Lucas was a bit taken back but quickly recovered. "Good morning to you as well. Can you tell me why you are out here so early?" He asked. Most of his passengers would spend the morning sleeping away and the rest of the afternoon lounging about. Lucas didn't mind but sometimes he wished he could rejoin the navy and not have to deal with passengers.

"I'm sorry if I have broken some sort of rule Captain. But you see, I must greet every morning as though it were my last." The young man said finally opening his eyes to see the rising sun. He then stood up and towered over the captain, his height still impressive. The young man gave a small bow to the captain. "If I have broken a rule please feel free to punish me according to your laws and customs."

The captain couldn't help but smile and let out a hearty chuckle. "You haven't done anything wrong son! I'm just surprised to see you up this morning is all." He said wiping a tear from his eyes. There last stop was Vacuo and they had picked up some faunus along the way. Most payed for a one way trip while others sneaked aboard not being able to pay. The captain didn't know every passenger on the ship but he was surprised to see a faunus out in the open like this.

The young man nodded returning up right. "Thank you sir. It means a great deal to me that you allowed me to finish my ritual." He said.

The captain stroked his chin, his fuzz still hanging on from his last shave. "So, what were you doing exactly?" The captain asked. He had been all around the world but he had never heard of someone walking up so early for a ritual.

"I am greeting the morning sun as if it were the last. My people believe that any day could be your final day. So we must treat every day as a gift and thanking the sun for rising is a part of that thanks for the day." The young man said explaining the ritual. He spoke gently, his voice soft and soothing.

The captain nodded, "I guess I can get that. So, as captain I do have to ask this question. Did you sneak on my ship?" He asked his hand reaching for his gun behind his back. The captain did not like to resort to violence but sometimes it was the only way. To be honest he liked this young man and was probably going to let him go with a warning. But, he hadn't gotten this far in life without having a backup plan.

The young man thought for a moment, stroking his chin. Then he snapped his fingers and reached into a pocket in his vest. A small amount of sand poured out his vest out as the young man handed the captain the ticket. "I believe this is what you are looking for." The young man said.

The captain took the ticket and read it. It was valid and purchased in Vacuo. "Well seems you're all good then. So why are you heading to Vale?" The captain asked handing the young his ticket back.

The young man put his ticket back in his vest. "I have been selected to attend Beacon Academy. It is a great honor." The young man said smiling softly. Despite his strong facial features his smile came off was warm and inviting.

The captain nodded, "Ah, I see now. Let me guess, you've lived your entire life with your small community somewhere in the middle of Vacuo. You've never really had contact with the outside world but you're excited to see the world for the first time." The captain had seen this story plenty of times. However, they more often than not ended in tragedy. Someone would trick a faunus from a remote village to coming to the outside world only to do something horrible to them. However, the captain didn't think boy would be in trouble. He seemed naive, but his sheer size should scare off anyone trying to scam him.

"That is correct. You are very observant captain." The young man said genuinely impressed and shocked. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name given to me by my father is Auburn Galvarino." Auburn said giving a small bow and shaking the captain's hand squeezing it hard.

"Nice to meet you." The captain said trying not to wince in pain from the handshake. The captain had the feeling that Aubrun wasn't trying to crush is hand on purpose but it still felt like his hand was gripped in steel.

Aubrun let go the the captain's hand as he turned his gaze to the rising sun. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He said admiring the warm glow the sun was giving off this early in the morning.

The captain nodded. "Aye, when I was a boy I would often watch the sunrise each morning. It brought me a sense of calm and composer." He said thinking back to those days that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"In my village the rising sun marks the beginning of not only a new day but the endless possibilities that come with it. As long as the sun shall rise, so shall we." Auburn said quoting a expression from his village.

"You definitely have a point there. So, why are you going to Beacon? I'm sure the harsh deserts of Vacuo are challenging enough." The captain asked confused as to why someone would wander so far from home. To the captain Auburn didn't seem like the type to go chasing adventures or seek out trouble.

Auburn sat back down in his position, meditating once more. "I chose to come to this school to represent my village. It has been generations since we have interacted with the rest of the world. My father, the chief, thought it was time to reintegrate with the world. So I was chosen to make the journey." He said slowly breathing throughout the conversation. His breath was like a warm breeze as it passed from his lips, spreading over the deck of the ship.

The captain nodded, if this was his answer then it was the answer he would accept. The captain had lived long enough to know that sometimes it not a good idea to digging into people's past without their permission. Although Auburn didn't seem to be hiding anything it just seemed like the polite thing to do. "Interesting. Well I hope you do your people proud."The captain said stroking his chin.

Auburn nodded, "Would you like to join me in my morning routine? I find it can be quite relaxing." He said offering the captain to sit next to him.

The captain looked at his watch, he didn't need to greet the crew for another hour. Besides he could use the exercise. He nodded and sat down next to Auburn taking the same meditation stance. The two of them sat on the deck of the shipping taking in the warm light of the sun as the ship got closer and closer to its destination.


End file.
